


Jack's Idea of Fun

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP of a scene where Jack is a record exec and Ianto is the lead singer in Torchwood. A metal band.</p><p>Might turn into more, not sure, but here is this for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Idea of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies struck... and this is the reward!

The set had been brilliant, the screams loud. Their new album was a hit and Jack wanted to 'steal them' from their old label. He wasn't sure if their manager had meant to, but he let the record exec into Jones dressing room at the wrong time or was it the right one. There pressed to the wall was a seemingly random fan with her skirt bunched around her hips, tube top lowered to expose an ample chest. The lead singer's cock driving into her pussy and his tongue lapping at her nipples. Jack's trousers suddenly felt incredibly tight. Each grunt from the Welshman making his own cock twitch.

"God yes! You even fuck like a rock star."

"It's called Metal you slut, rock is for cunts and dried up old pussies."

"Oooh yeah, whatever baby, you gonna fuck me in the arse or are you all talk?" She taunted and he flipped her around spread her apple bottom cheeks and started fucking said arse with his tongue till she was nice, wet, and mewling. He rubbed wet fingers around her clit as he slowly pushed into her other hole. She cried out in ecstasy when he started to move. He fucked her till her pussy clamped around his fingers then pulled out spun her around and pushed her to her knees, sliding his cock between her lips.

"Suck me slut, suck me hard."

She complied and Jack's own hand pumped and pulled as he watched. When the Welshman found release it was a thing of beauty. His head thrown back, his hips bucked. He shot thick ropes of cum over her breasts, jacking himself till she got all of it. He threw her a monogrammed towel to clean up the mess, hitching his leather pants high enough, you only saw hints of the impressive length beneath.

Jack had finished in a similar towel and he was able to right himself before the girl left. He was close to horrified when the Welshman called that he'd be a minuet, he had to go wash the scent of 'skank' off of himself. The vocalist had known the older man was there?! Shit! Jack paced during his hopeful client's shower, nearly salivating when the Welshman came out in unzipped jeans and an open button down, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel.

"So…enjoy the show?"

"Oh…yes… your voice is amazing and the guitar riffs were perfect."

"I didn't mean the concert!" The Welshman chuckled, stretching, lightly palming his already hard cock.

"Look Gareth I…"

"Call me Ianto,Gareth is a stage name…ooh the things I could do with that mouth." Ianto purred, full on stroking himself. He reached out and dragged his thumb over Jack's lips smearing his pre come along them and the older man lost it, surging forward to kiss his young lover and push him back to the couch. "Yeah suck me Jack, wanna cum down your throat then ride you so hard." Jones babbled as his lover licked at the leaking head of his throbbing cock.

Jack took Ianto deep while urging him to stand so he could pull the younger man's jeans down. His fingers snaked up, delighting in the prepared hole they found. He easily slipped in two then three fingers and Ianto actually barked his pleasure when his older lover found his prostate. His tongue swirled and his fingers fucked, Jones was in heaven. Seconds later the Welshman was shouting his release.

.

.

.

"So, you suck all of your client's cocks?"

"No, just my super hot, metal playing boyfriend, whom I hope is still mine after that display I walked in on."

Ianto started to protest that it was Jack's own fucking idea in the first place to watch Jones finally fuck Torchwood groupie, Gwen. And anyway, "get the fuck out!"

"Don't you want to prove your mine? Only mine…." Jack prompted with a wink, freeing his hard cock and starting to stroke it. 'On your knees', the older man mouthed.

Oh crap! Of course he was just playing. The young man crawled over to Jack on his knees as asked. "What if I let you fuck my mouth?" Ianto offered, licking the very tip of his lover's length.

"Yeah gonna fuck that naughty mouth then I'm gonna fuck your empty hole while you beg me to fist your cock, cause your mine, now open up." Jack swore as he pumped in and out of Ianto's willing mouth. He wasn't cruel, but he was rough and demanding. Spurting his release over Ianto's face, telling his lover to lick up what he could and clean the rest.

.

.

.

Ianto returned to Jack, who indicated the position he wanted his young lover in. So he got up on his knees on the couch. Gasping for air when Jack breached him, trying to tell him the words tattooed on his heart. A forceful thrust drew a groan from his lips as fingers played with his nipples and a mouth sucked at his neck. "God Jack yours, always yours."

"Did you like it? Her wet pussy, tight little ass, hot and throbbing?" The older man purred, slowing his tempo till Jones whined in protest.

"I got off didn't I? Like your dick better though." Ianto panted and Jack gave sharp thrusts in response.

"Mine...Only mine!" The older man growled, hips snapping. Ianto gasped as his older lover declared his ownership, over and over. Jones's orgasm took him by surprise, collapsing back, Jack holding him as he followed a few thrusts later.

"That was amazingly hot."

"Liked that side of me, did you?"

"Oh yeah totally."

"You should come to more concerts then."

**Author's Note:**

> Any other short story ideas or prompts, let me know!
> 
> Luv ya's


End file.
